Samurai Jack (Character)
Summary Samurai Jack, or simply The Samurai (real name unknown), is the titular character and main protagonist of the cartoon "Samurai Jack". Jack strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero. He is unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need, as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. A running gag in the show (During Seasons 1-4) is his inability or reluctance to understand the technology of the future, such as in one episode where Jack had attempted to escape Aku's fortress after rescuing two fairy like creatures by driving a hovercar, but he fails to operate it competently, claiming he prefers to walk. After 50 years in the future, between losing his father's sword (the only means of killing Aku) and all known means of return to the past being destroyed, Jack has become disillusioned with the idea of ever completing his quest, at the same time, he also becomes open-minded with technology in which he begins to utilize high-tech weaponry, explosive, and riding a motorbike. Jack at the same time has become more the easily angered due to Mad Jack's influence after Aku destroyed the last time portal. This cause him to become easily more annoyed, aggressive and angered. He eventually let go of his anger in order to be worthy of using his sword again. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, His sword ignores durability against evil beings Name: Unknown real name, Goes by the name of "Samurai Jack" Origin: Samurai Jack Gender: Male Age: 25 (Seasons 1 to 4), 75 (Season 5) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1), Good strategist, Great at hunting, Good survival skills, Excellent swordsman, archer, marksman martial artist and stealth fighter, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, In the hand of evil, Jack's sword can never kill an innocent Attack Potency: Town level (Destroyed a town along with The Scotsman, Destroyed a forest in his fight against Mad Jack), His sword ignores durability against evil beings Speed: Relativistic+ (Dodged sunlight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level (Could fight Mad Jack) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee with his sword Standard Equipment: A Magic Sword Intelligence: Jack has demonstrated a high level of understanding and intelligence, proving to be an expert at planning and creating strategies for confrontations, using his surroundings to his advantage, and seeing through Aku's deception on quite a few occasions. Jack has shown impressive mastery in many styles of martial arts; some of which include the Shaolin Praying Mantis, Tiger and Eagle styles, Greek wrestling and African stick fighting. Jack's signature and arguably greatest skill is his performance with a sword. Jack's style relies primarily on swiftness and precision in his strikes, balancing with strong defensive stances that parry his opponent's strikes until finding an opening for a decisive blow. Very few opponents have been demonstrated to be a match for his swordsmanship. Weaknesses: Often goes out of his way to help others, this can be used against him even though he is savvy to such tricks after the first few times he fell for them. Jack had hallocinations during the beggining of season fight (this is no longer a problem after Episode XCVII). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Samurai Jack Category:Tier 7 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Samurais